


Sacred Scrolls

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	Sacred Scrolls

Kara Thrace could remember only one time that her mother gave her a gift, for no other reason then because.

Most of the memories about that day were now hazy, but a few stood out in her mind.

It was summer, the temperature had reached one hundred degrees for the first time that year, and she was just eight. She was wearing a bright green swim suit that was too small for her, when her mother got home. Kara instantly noticed that Socrata had something hidden behind her back, that was never good, and she wanted to go hide too. But instead she just stood tall and looked her mother in the eye.

“I have something for you.” Socrata told her, pulling a wrapped package out from behind her back.

She handed it over and at first Kara didn’t know what to do. She just looked it over for a moment and then looked back up at her mother.

“Go ahead open it.” Kara carefully tore open the paper until she came across a set of the sacred scrolls.

“My parents got me a set when I was your age. Thought you should have one too.”

Kara had never felt more proud then she did that day.

Every night for the rest of the summer she read those scrolls, memorizing passages that she still knew to this day.

They went everywhere with her after she left home: flight school, her apartment in Delphi, even Galactica and New Caprica. But during the exodus they got left behind.

She pretended not to care, “They were just some ratty old papers now,” she would say, but it still hurt that one of the only good memories she ever had of her childhood was now gone and she would never get it back.


End file.
